Talk:Barney's Colorful World! (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:10C9:39D3:C6C7:3689-20181128165119
cameron brosey2 years ago The Letters c and u and the number 6﻿ Reply clockleader7 years ago @mstatz I couldn't agree more. WHY did they have to change it? A lot of creative direction was lost with Jim Henson's passing, but the CTW/Sesame Workshop powers-that-be also made a conscious decision to confine their target audience to the pre-school & kindergarten demographic. When I watched (around the same era as you) there was material of interest right up to the ages of 9 or 10.﻿ Show less Reply CelesteK8 years ago You're rightm My bad. :)﻿ Reply 1 JasonMC728 years ago I believe Will Lee died in 1982 or 1983, but who's counting?﻿ Reply 1 CelesteK9 years ago Mr Hooper was portrayed by Will Lee who died of a heart attack in 1985.﻿ Reply 1 kelikel29 years ago Thanks so much..I think we're from the same era!﻿ Reply 1 mstatz9 years ago Mr. Hooper!﻿ Reply 1 sailorv779 years ago Mr Hooper was the shopkeeper's name. When I watched in the late 70s and early 80s there was also Gordon (he was bald, maybe that is who you mean?) and Luis. Oh and some chick with cornrows--Olivia, I think.﻿ Reply kelikel29 years ago Who were the main Adults in Sesame street during the 70's? I remember Maria, Bob and Susan and the old shopkeeper..what was his name? Was david the brother with big eyes and side-burns..what was the tall baldheaded bother called? Please please tell me..These are wonderful childhood memories!!!﻿ Reply LanakilaIesu10 years ago I miss the feeling of the older episodes. I haven't really watched TV in the last 8 years, but already by around 2000 I felt it had lost the basic, real, "common denominator" neighborhood feeling that was so great in the past. I know Elmo has to check his email for the show to keep current, but it'd be nice to see more kids on the playground and people waiting for the bus...and yeah, as a hippie at heart I wouldn't mind seeing someone bike to Hooper's store in bellbottom jeans again either! ;)﻿ Show less Reply SenhorBundy10 years ago I presume this is from early 1974﻿ Reply Marbles47110 years ago (25-year-old talking here) I wouldn't go so far as to say it's "bad" (since it's done with a tremendous amount of research and care as always), but let's just say that if it had always been the way it is now, I wouldn't still be interested in it as an adult. Most of what made it interesting to an adult audience is pretty much out the window now. Can't complain too much since its aim is to educate children, but I still miss the hell out of the old show.﻿ Show less Reply mstatz10 years ago I was born in 1968, so I was one year old when Sesame Street first came out. I remember the show in the early to mid 70's. Those were the best years of Sesame Street. The show is SO different and SO bad now compared to the way it was.﻿ Reply 1 Digilady9910 years ago mstaz, thank you for these classic segments from Sesame Street. I wish I was born in the seventies. I am sixteen and I love Sesame Street! It was more wicked in the past. Thanks a million, mstaz!﻿ Reply Autoplay Up next *Sesame Street - Honk around the clock mstatz 1,080,249 views 2:28 *Sesame Street Original Closing Theme (Full, HQ) Jbrangwynne53 248,854 views 2:53 *Classic Sesame Street - Episode 600 credit crawl MonsterpieceTheatre 188,601 views 2:12 *Classic Sesame Street - Kermit on the set of "Oklahoma" sawing14s 669,569 views 4:17 *Sesame Street Episode 2623 Rohail Hashmi 192,055 views 58:09 *Classic Sesame Street - Episode 115 credit crawl MonsterpieceTheatre 60,355 views 2:04 *Sesame Street - Baker # 5 mstatz 636,302 views 1:30 *Classic Sesame Street Animation Typewriter Guy Compilation DakariKingMykan 428,185 views 13:26 *Sesame Street - Episode 4168 (Street Scene) Part 3/3 MarshalGrover 558,952 views 5:44 *Classic Sesame Street- 2615 Closing Deanmo23 265,122 views 3:04 *Sesame Street - That's about the size mstatz 200,374 views 1:36 *Sesame Street Episode 514 (ending) sawing14s 235,809 views 1:26 *Classic Sesame Street Closing Theme (FULL/COMPLETE) GroverKent 289,173 views 2:56 *Classic Sesame Street - Oscar Writes Grouch Poetry Sesame Maniac 1,430 viewsNEW 6:51 *Sesame Street: Ernie And Bert Meet The Martians Sesame Street 1,941,904 views 2:40 *Sesame Street - Monsters see a C mstatz 94,440 views 0:36 *Classic Sesame Street - Big Bird's Day with Keys Sesame Maniac 43,940 views 13:18 *Sesame Street - Episode 4100 (street scene) 3/3 MarshalGrover 377,548 views 6:06 *Sesame Street Episode 3786 - "Welcome to the Party" MarshalGrover 223,883 views 2:37 *Classic Sesame Street - Episode 131 closing with 1970s NET Logo jtomally9681 161,210 views 1:03 *SHOW MORE *Language: English (UK) Location: Thailand Restricted Mode: Off History Help *About Press Copyright Creators Advertise Developers +YouTube *Terms Privacy Policy & Safety Send feedback Test new features